Wallace's Cologne
by TeaBiscuit07
Summary: In which Wallace "helps" Steven with the Ladies. A StevenxCynthia fic, but has some Wallace and Steven friendship.


**Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfic that I've ever written. I wanted to write this fic because CynthiaxSteven is one of my favorite pairings! There's just not enough art or fanfics of them together. So I decided to contribute a little something of my own. (Frankly, most of my OTPs aren't very popular and I'm sad)**

**Anyways, this story was inspired by an episode of Sonny With a Chance. Where two guys (forgot their names) made a cologne called "GIRLDOZER". So had an idea and wrote this story! I hope you guys like it. I also plan on writing more stories for them and my unpopular otps if this goes well! I also plan on posting this on tumblr soon! It's Au-ish. P.S English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes, also, Fanfiction removes some of the words. IDKW?**

**Pokemon does not belong to me**

* * *

Steven Stone was not your average man. In fact, to say that the heir to the Devon Corporations was average would be flat-out lying. The man had steel-blue hair, matching eyes, and was always sharply dressed in a suit that was tailored to perfection. Yes to the many men and women in the Hoenn Region he was perfection. But to the confusion and to the relief of many, Steven Stone was single.

Yes the handsome man of twenty-five was single. He wasn't gay or anything, he has had girlfriends before, it was just that everyone he's met were so… generic. Generic and fake. So after the break up with his last girlfriend, Steven thought that it would be a good idea to take a break. But of course there were some who thought that it was a terrible idea.

* * *

"Steven could you just please rethink this decision!"

"Dad. I told you already that my decision was final. I just want a break from dating!" Steven replied exhausted with the conversation. "Besides, I don't see why its so bad if I just took a little break!"

"But Steven", his dad responded, "You're twenty-five! You won't stay young forever! And your mother and I want grand-"

"Dad I'm leaving"

"No Steven wait"

And with that Steven had ran out of the office, and finished with their so-called "meeting". Unfortunately, wasn't the only person who wanted to speak with Steven about his decision.

* * *

"STEVEN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Steven suppressed an urge to groan at his friend. "Wallace, I fail to see how my choice to stop dating would affect you."

Following his departure from Devon Corp, Steven fled to his home in Mossdeep City for a break. Only for it to be interrupted by what seemed to be a very distressed Wallace.

"You don't understand. I made a bet with Sidney that you would last more than two weeks with her."

"Well hopefully that'll teach you not to put money on my social life." Steven replied chuckling. "How much do you owe him anyways?"

"100,000 in cash", Wallace replied wiping a fake tear from his cheeks. "But at least I still have a month left to find you another girlfriend before he actually wins the bet."

Rolling his eyes at Wallace's actions, Steven grabbed his coat and headed out the door. "Feel free to stay here and cry your heart out Wallace, but that won't change anything," Steven said before flying away on his Skarmory.

As he left Wallace's facial expression changed from that of an artificial sadness to a mischievous grin. Unbeknown to Steven, Wallace had actually predicted Steven to break up with the girl. At the start of their "relationship" Wallace had been importing and collecting things that all women loved and cherished. Chocolate, flowers, and ice cream were among those things. Afterwords, Wallace had magically turned them into a cologne.

Taking his brilliant invention out from his pocket, he poured Steven's current cologne down the drain and replaced the contents with his cologne. Putting the jar back on Steven's desk he stood back to marvel at his brilliance. The cologne when used will emit a scent that'll be irresistible to women. Even the most reserved of women will find herself clawing at the person wearing the scent.

"You will thank me later Steven."

* * *

When Steven returned home Wallace was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Steven collapsed onto his bed completely spent with the days events.

The next morning Steven woke, though not completely rested, he was still ready to tackle whatever (rather whoever) was going to cross his path. After putting on a new suit Steven reached for his favorite cologne and spritzed a little around the base of his throat and froze. This wasn't his cologne. His cologne had a natural yet musky scent. This cologne smelled... sweet. And Is that chocolate I smell? Suddenly it crossed his mind. Wallace. He'll never let that man into his house ever again.

Walking out of his house and into the streets of Mossdeep, Steven headed towards the cafe hoping that a nice cup of tea would sooth his seething anger at Wallace.

Meanwhile across the street a female trainer looked up from her Pokenav when she suddenly got a whiff of an alluring scent. Mesmerized, she followed the trail of the scent. But she wasn't the only one. All across Mossdeep City women, one by one, fell into the scent's tantalizing grip.

Steven was pleased. He had gotten to the cafe unscathed. Sipping his tea he hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly as well. But even that was just too much to ask for. As he turned around his eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets. A horde of women were gathering in front of the cafe. Every girl and their grandmas in Mossdeep City were present.

It was quite the sight to behold. The barista had even dropped a consumers order when he glanced out the window. Perhaps thinking that they were all coming in. Nonetheless, Steven had a nagging feeling that all the girls were here for him. Being the gentleman that is, he stepped out of the cafe to greet them.

The outcome of his choice was most unpleasant.

The horde of girls had all launched themselves at Steven the moment he stepped out. His tea was now splattered all over the stone pavement. And as for the man himself, he was currently being mauled and stripped of his clothes. With much effort he was able to grab a pokeball out from his pocket. With a flash of light his Skarmory came out of the ball.

"Mmphmphpm!" His commands were muffled by the the women that were current on top of him. Looking down at the scene before him Skarmory already knew what to do. It let out a high pitch screech that made all the women stop and cover their ears. In a split second the metal bird swooped down, grabbed his trainer from the shoulders and ascended into the air. "T-oh, to Sootopolis City." His trainer said weakly. Barking in affirmation the bird changed his course knowing very well what his owner was going to do once he got there.

Though it was just a little spritz the cologne was more powerful that Steven thought. On their way to Sootopolis, he realized that he had a large group of women following them on their flying pokemon. He also realized that there was another group of women all following them by sea. His Skarmory sped up a little once it saw that they had company.

* * *

In Sootopolis, Wallace was currently tending the large tree given to them by a visitor from a far away region. In the corner of his eyes he saw a disheveled looking Steven hanging from the talons of his Skarmory.

"Steven!" The man was ecstatic to see his friend. And judging by his current appearance, it would seem that his cologne worked.

"Wallace!" The tone of his reply was the exact opposite. Steam was practically spewing out of his nostrils. "Can you please tell me why you replaced my cologne and why women have been chasing me ever since?"

"Steven I just wanted to give you a little push in the right direction that's all. All I did was mix everything that girls liked and turned it into a cologne. Besides shouldn't you be thanking and praising me instead?"

"Thanking You! Wallac-"

"There he is!" Both men looked towards the voice. Steven paled. Apparently, the girls that were chasing him before had finally caught up. Them combined with the entire female population of Sootopolis produced a monstrous crowd. Even Wallace seemed to be trembling with fear. As they advanced, Steven quickly sprung into action.

"Skarmory!" As fast as an electric type, the bird swooped up his trainer into the skies once again leaving Wallace to fend for himself. This time however, they didn't get head start so the girls flying on their pokemon had already begun to reach them. But Skarmory increased his speed and was able to escape them by a feather.

Ok Steven thought. The girls are chasing me because of the effects of the cologne. All I have to do is run from them until it wore off.

Easier said then done. The girls had eventually caught up and even managed to knock Steven off his Skarmory. Getting mauled by them again, he was only able to escape this time when his Aggron's pokeball fell and the giant steel monster came out with a roar scaring them away for a few minutes.

Eventually he made his way to a hotel, getting a room to stay for the night as there is no way he would be getting back home and his Skarmory had gotten burnt from all the flying. Luckily, the hotel he chose to stay in was on the rather luxurious side. The security were used to large crowds, therefore it didn't allow anyone in as celebrities frequently occupied the place.

Steven trudged up to the elevator. As he waited for it to arrive, a woman with long wavy blonde hair walked up and stood next him.

Glancing down at her, Steven nearly forgot to breath. She was stunning, no beautiful, no gorgeous. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that was worthy of using to describe her. Her eyes were a beautiful smokey grey and frankly, with the curve hugging dress that she was wearing, a nice body.

"What happened to you?"

Blinking, he realized that she was talking to him. Looking down at her Steven saw that she was smiling at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He was not having a good day. Chased by rabid girls, he probably looked like a mess. His hair was messy from all the hands running through them, his face filled with kiss marks, and his suit. His beautiful suit was in shreds.

"Well you see." He explained the whole thing with Wallace, the cologne, and the girls.

"Oh wow! That's crazy! You must've had a terrible day." She replied.

A ding singled the elevators arrival. The two stepped in and Steven explained more about the days events. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh sorry my name's Cynthia. I'm visiting here from Sinnoh."

Sinnoh! He'd always wanted to visit the Sinnoh region. He's heard lots of rumor about the rare pokemon that lived there. And not to mention all the cool rare rocks. "Ah yes Sinnoh! I've always wanted to visit there. However, my job has prevented me from doing so. And I'm Steven by the way" He replied.

She smiled at him and the doors closed. Wait a second! The cologne. Has it wore off? Maybe she isn't affected by it?" Steven wondered. And to be honest. Steven was disappointed. Of all the girls he's met today, Cynthia was the one girl that he wished most of all to be affected. But things just never went his way.

* * *

Cynthia felt nervous. Steven, gave off an enticing vibe. She felt that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to step away from him. The man also smelled like ice cream. Cynthia loved ice cream.

The elevator moved. Lights flashed above them. Suddenly, Cynthia stepped forward and stopped the elevator. Turning around, her lips curled into a sly smirk.

Steven stood there dumbfounded. Confused by her actions he backed up, his back hitting that wall as she advanced towards him. Grabbing him by the collar, she tilted her head and smiled. "You know you do smell really, really good."

* * *

His eyes twitched. So she wasn't immune after all. All his fears were put to rest. Watching her smile, he was pulled down in a playful kiss. Smiling, Steven wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart, breathless.

"Hmmmm. It looks like my day has took a better turn." Steven replied, breathing heavily. He saw her flush, embarrassed by her actions she tried to pull away, but Steven held on to her tight. "How about we go to my hotel room and continue this?"

"I think that's a great idea!" She said smiling.

He smiled back in return. He'd have to thank Wallace later.


End file.
